User talk:Silver-Haired Seireitou
RE:Hey Sorry it took me so long to reply. I've been busy all day. Things are going good today. I'm pretty happy. Thanks for all those ideas btw. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:29, October 19, 2010 (UTC) : Actually that was why I was gone. I needed to get away from my life and talk to an old friend of mine. Just hanging out made things better, sort of. Well that on top of seeing all the kids at work made things better. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:34, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :: Awesome. I don't have work tomorrow so that will work out great. I actually was wondering when your birthday was. I knew it was coming up since I remember talking to you about it the last two years. Hard to believe we've been friends two years and still never met one another :/ ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:48, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::: Yeah, you're telling me :) ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:52, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Just kinda looking around. I don't have anything to post on (that I know of), so I'm pretty much in wiki Limbo lol ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:32, October 19, 2010 (UTC) : You're ideas are very complex, and that's not a bad thing. It just makes it harder to diversify. I mean, look at Shunsui's Shikai or Aizen's. They're both incredibly complex and it makes it almost impossible to figure out a bankai that could possibly improve those powers. Whereas Ichigo's shikai and bankai can be easily improved on with different variations of Getsuga and even Mugetsu. Sometimes simplicity is the best, though complex certainly isn't bad. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:42, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::: Lol I know what you mean. When in need of inspiration, watch music videos, especially openings. lol ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:49, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::: Same here lol I can make good openings with existing clips, but I suck at drawing let alone animation. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 03:03, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Hmmm, somewhat. I've been thinking about Koga's Seiatsu powers, but beyond that I don't know what to do with them. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 03:09, October 19, 2010 (UTC) RE:Hey Its alright. How bout you? ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 18:58, October 19, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah. I'm working on Raian's son, who will be one of meh primary characters during our future arcs. Anywho, happy birthday Sei. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 19:10, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Yo Hey. I'm here. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 00:05, October 21, 2010 (UTC) : Today was amazing. It's been the best day I've had in many, many months. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:13, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Lol Thanks :) Also, have you seen Kichirō? I used the Getsuga techniques you gave me and added them to him, since Raian will be taking a back seat to him soon and I really liked those techniques. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:33, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::: Sounds about right. Can't wait. Really enjoying all the stories I've been involved in lately. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:39, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :::: Alright, will do. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:47, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Wanna ask something Its been awhile. I noticed there was a character based off of Hei from Darker Than Black on this wiki. Does that mean I am allowed to take a character from another anime/game/ect. and alter then in a similar manner? Evnyofdeath 04:13, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Head Admin Seireitou Kawakiru I sent you is image but I was sure if you got it. So here it is again I think it looks kind of like one of your main Character Seiretou Kawakiru maybe as when he was young and still living in the Shinigami Royal Palace though thats for you to decide.Td5 17:29, October 21, 2010 (UTC) About your last block The IP only has one edit, even though it's clear that it's the same person that made multiple edits; he fully expected the block and used a proxy. Bravo. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 22:17, October 21, 2010 (UTC) RE:What up? Just got home from work. I've got no school tomorrow so I'm on all night. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 00:43, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : I'm multi-tasking. I just finished dinner, so now I'm reading my new book, and trying to write a new character for Yāolù that will be a double agent. He'll be a villain in upcoming arcs. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:18, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Alrighty. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:23, October 22, 2010 (UTC) so what do i do now so what do i do with the character do i change it from ichigo zangetsu to that of someone elses or do u have any other suggestions, because i worked long and hard on the chrater and put a lot of time into make it, so if u have any good advice it will be of great use, as now i am greatly confused.......--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 22:47, October 22, 2010 (UTC) you are a freaking genius, i don't know why i didn't think of that, banging my head on the desk, thanks for the awsome idea, man am i stupid........--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 23:29, October 22, 2010 (UTC) thanks, i try my best and again thanks for the great ideas, now i can expand and re-write him a little bit to my liking....--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 00:41, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey I just got back from work and will be here all night. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 23:30, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : No problem. I'm making the character for Yāolù's military so we can get started again tonight. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 00:55, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :: @ the trailer; PURE AWESOME! Secondly, Aizen is merely a ploy. He won't receive any new powers, and he'll only appear to be the antagonist for awhile. In our next arc (the one after the World Court saga ends) there is suppose to be a timeskip where our new protagonists take over. Very soon, in this arc, Minako will be revealed to have been alive this whole time, but was transported to Yāolù to be studied for her powers, hence why Raian thought she was dead. It'll then appear that the events leading up from Akujin's defeat all the way up to the World Court arc have been part of some conspiracy. Since Aizen turns up, it appears that Aizen has been orchestrating his revenge. However, Aizen is simply the last part of the deception. The last of an ancient organization of beings is setting up a plot to topple the Shinigami reign of the spirit world, along with the dominance of the Sōzōshin. He'll be stronger than Aizen, more cunning than Sora, more secretive than Akujin, and more prepared than Datara. Long story short, he's our version of Madara Uchiha (even though I didn't base him off of Madara). Oh, and the "ancient organization" is one that has been revealed in the series so far. Just to get your mind working ;) ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:31, October 23, 2010 (UTC)